


Family I: Thanksgiving

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Family [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Het and Slash, Holidays, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Series, Slash, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark preside over Thanksgiving dinner at Wayne Manor.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Family I: Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sap alert! ;)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: November 16, 2007  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: November 16, 2007  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 1125  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> My head spun at all the different canons and who was alive and who wasn’t, so even though this is probably the closest I’ll ever get to current canon, it’s really a mix of new and old, and people who should be in the afterlife are here. Consider it a pocket universe that I created to say ‘thank you’ to my f-list and DCU fandom! :)  
> I think I’ll be writing a sequel at the Kent farm, too!  
> Oh, and needless to say, gay marriage isn’t an oddity here! ;)

Sunlight streamed in through the windows on a cold, crisp, November day, brilliantly-colored leaves swept around by the wind as wisps of cottony-white clouds trailed across a cobalt-blue sky.

The grand dining room of Wayne Manor looked magnificent: the chandelier blazed, the antique sideboard, table, and chairs were polished, the silverware and china plates with the Wayne family crest were gleaming. Each place setting held an embossed card with the guest’s name and a small crystal vase with three fresh chrysanthemums. Cranberry-colored linen napkins were placed under the silverware, and crystal glasses held sparkling water, a second glass filled with wine or soda. Stylized ‘W’s were stitched into the cranberry-colored cloth at each end.

The centerpiece of the table was artfully arranged with a large pumpkin in the middle, surrounded by leaves of scarlet, gold, and orange; multicolored gourds in the shapes of swans, and smaller pumpkins.

There were silver platters and tureens of food: several turkeys, cranberry sauce, stuffing, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, salad, brown rice, green beans, and butternut squash.

Best of all, there was the people.

Bruce lifted his wineglass. The abundance of food had been tripled because of the presence of the Supers. Apparently sun-driven metabolism made for hearty appetites! He smiled fondly.

Clark was at the other end of the table. He smiled at Bruce, picking up his own glass.

The table was long but their connection was there whether at the far ends of a dining room or of the earth. Bruce never regretted the day he had married the Last Son of Krypton.

It was more than just a joining of the two of them. There had been a joining of families, what Dick laughingly referred to as the First Families of the Superhero world. Dick had joined the Bat and Arrow families when he had married Roy, and Bruce sometimes wondered what had happened to his lone wolf existence as he had started out years ago as the Batman, a lone sentinel on the Gotham streets.

Then there had been Dick, and the Batfamily had grown and grown…

Bruce was glad that he and Clark had settled on switching the two major holidays of Thanksgiving and Christmas every year. The Manor was hosting Thanksgiving this year. The Kent farm would see this crowd at Christmas.

And crowd it was, as a general air of hubbub filled the spacious room.

On Bruce’s left was Alfred, as befit the man who had raised him after the loss of his parents. On his right was Dick, his eldest son. Next to Dick was Roy, then Lian, his first grandchild. Next to Lian was Dinah, then Ollie, Connor, Mia, Kyle, Hal, Barry, Wally, and Kon. Next to Kon was Jonathan, who was seated at Clark’s left.

To Clark’s right was Martha, and next to her was Linda, Jimmy, Lucy, Lois, Kathy, Lana, Steve, Diana, Donna, J’onn, Jim, Barbara, Stephanie, Jason, Cass, and Tim, who was next to Alfred.

After years of working closely with their particular superheroes, the ‘civilians’ had been trusted with everyone’s secret identities, and they were definitely part of the family: an extended family of Supers, Bats, Arrows, Wonders, Lanterns and Flashes.

The table that stretched out the length of the grand dining room of Wayne Manor easily accomodated the big family. At the Kent farm, there would be tables of different sizes and shapes pushed together, starting in the kitchen and spilling into the dining room. It would be wild and chaotic and Jonathan and Martha would preside with happy smiles.

Here at the Manor, he and Clark presided, and Bruce considered himself a very lucky man.

He had never dreamed of being part of such a big family, especially in the grim, pain-filled days after his parents’ deaths. There was Alfred, thank God, and in later years, Dick, and finally the rest of the family.

He and Clark had made mistakes with their families and with each other, and would probably make them again, but not the same mistakes.

He looked at the successful marriages here at the table: Dick and Roy, Dinah and Ollie, Jonathan and Martha, Diana and Steve, and Cass and Jason. Hal and Barry were together, Linda and Barbara were an item, and Jimmy and Lucy were planning their wedding. Kon and Tim waved at each other from the opposite ends of the table, and their third partner, Bart, suddenly blew in a blur of red-and-yellow and sat down in the empty chair next to Barry with an impish grin on his face. Cass was pregnant with Bruce’s second grandchild, and when Selina entered the dining room, he flashed her a smile, getting one in return, and she sat down next to Lois after giving her a kiss and bestowing one on his cousin Kathy on her other side. A Bat, a Cat, and Lois. A trio that could take on the world!

Bruce snickered and Clark guessed his thoughts, grinning back at him.

Diana saw this exchange and she smiled, leaning over to whisper something in Steve’s ear. The blond blushed and grasped her hand, the look of teasing affection and pure love between them echoed around the room by other happy couples. Or trios.

Steve winked at Bruce and smiled at Clark as Diana exchanged her own smile with Clark, acknowledging that conventionality wasn’t exactly followed to the letter by the people dining here today.

Bruce decided not to get too into the threesomes (or more!) at this table. There were occasional groupings that were fluid and would probably have been made legal if social custom allowed it.

It was all good, as Dick would say. There could be never be enough love in this world. Superheroes and their loved ones knew that better than anyone. If the time came when there would be empty chairs here and there, the ache would be hard to bear, but the memories would never be lost.

And, today, in the present, they had happiness and love.

_Clark, you’re a sappy influence on me, my love._

Clark’s eyes sparkled. Was mind-reading a superpower?

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Bruce said, and the babble of conversation died down as everyone turned to him.

Since when had his life become a Norman Rockwell painting?

“A toast.” Everyone lifted their glasses, Lian included. “We have so much to be thankful for this year, and every year.

“To Family!”

“To Family!” came the echo and clinking of glasses, Lian giggling as the bubbles from her ginger ale tickled her nose, Dick and Roy laughing, and Bruce looked at Clark.

_To you, my love._

Clark’s smile was pure love as he inclined his head slightly, the sun sparkling off his crystal glass, then gave Bruce a wink.

Somewhere, the spirits of Thomas and Martha Wayne smiled.


End file.
